Attach
Attach '''Nanobots are the combo makers of GhostX, Designed specifically for making chain air attacks in a short time span, attachments make up for their low attack power with high DPS. A skilled player can easily juggle monsters to keep him or herself safe from harm. GX-501W Dragon Claw Made for hand-to-hand combat, it is the first human form nanobot. Besides being the prototype for close contact combat, it is really faithful to its contractor. Acts like a pet, likes to talk and be close to its contractor. '''Level: 1 Type: Swift Attack Group Attack: 86 Defense: 1 Special: Defense + 1 Skills: Chain Power(2/??/??), Eight Trigram Chains(3/??/??), Straight(6/??/??), Sky Hurl(22/??/??) Evolution Tree: Dragon Claw(Level 1)→Wyvern(Level 5)→Strong Fist(Level 11)→King Fist (Level 16) Combined From: None Quest Reward: Prologue (Choice) Materials to Create: Bemy Sharp Tooth * 5, Drak Wing Hide * 4, X Series Spirit Engine * 2, Purity 1% Soul * 3 GX-503W Wyvern Developed from the Dragon Claw, scientific measures were taken to strengthen the vulnerable fighting skills. While its sweet and gentle personality could not be fixed, its hand-to-hand combat skills have been strengthened as one of the best. Level: 5 Type: Swift Attack Group Attack: 88 Defense: 1 Special: Defense + 2 Skills: Chain Power(2/??/??), Eight Trigram Chains(3/??/??), Stab Core(5/??/??), Space Insulation(6/??/??) Evolution Tree: Dragon Claw(Level 1)→Wyvern(Level 5)→Strong Fist(Level 11)→King Fist (Level 16) Combined From: None Quest Reward: None Materials to Create: Noel Spirit Rock * 20, Bemy Sharp Tooth * 30, Drak Wing Hide * 5, Purity 1% Soul * 15 GX-502T Thunderbolt One of the first mechanical nanobots, it has a built-in micromini nuclear-powered engine, so no other nanobot can match its power. Not only is it mechanical, it is also a rough and masculine nanobot. Level:'''8 '''Type: Heavy Blow Group Attack: 91 Defense: 0 Special: Strength + 3 Skills: Upper Claw(5/15/25), Straight(6/17/24), Charged Particle Beam(7/16/23), Dance of Claw(9/16/24) Evolution Tree: Thunderbolt(Level 8)→Blade(13) Combined From: Bright Thunder + Tigershark Quest Reward: Slave Contract (Random) Materials to Create: '''Mosky Bright Spirit Rock * 1, Noel Spirit Rock * 30, Morae Old Piece of Iron * 30, Purity 1% Soul * 47 GX-513W Strong Fist Evolved Wyvern nanobot, changing from a living form to mechanical form, By the application of a number of sctentific skills, it has improved close combat and defense skills. Because the mechanical form made the appearance cuter, it also became gentler. '''Level: 11 Type: Swift Attack Group Attack: 89 Defense: 1 Special: Defense +4 Skills:Chain Power(2/??/??), Eight Trigram Chains(3/??/??), Stab Core(5/??/??), Space Insulation(6/??/??) Evolution Tree: Dragon Claw(Level 1)→Wyvern(Level 5)→Strong Fist(Level 11)→King Fist (Level 16) Combined From: None Quest Reward: None Materials to Create: '''Astaro Jagged Toenail * 2, Bemy Sharp Tooth * 70, Migul Shoulder Muscle * 15, Tang Blade Fragment * 30, Purity 10% Soul * 1 GX-504T Blade Evolved Thunderbolt. Two blades were put in place of claws to strengthen killing capabilities in what was a more industrial-type Thunderbolt. Like the Fist King, it has a wide range of attack skills and measuring its power is difficult. '''Level: 13 Type: Heavy Blow Group Attack: 92 Defense: 0 Special: Strength + 5 Skills:Upper Claw(5/15/25), Straight(6/17/24), Charged Particle Beam(7/'16'/23)→Laser Beam(35), Dance of Claw(9/16/24),Mjllnir(13/22/30) Evolution Tree: Thunderbolt(Level 8)→Blade(13) Combined From: Quest Reward: Materials to Create: ''' Mure Sonic Wing Hide* 3,Astaro Jagged Toenail * 1,Noel Spirit Rock * 40,Musy Tainted Blood * 10, Purity 10% Soul * 2 GX-505T King Fist After Reports of the first stage Strong Fist nanobots suffering in combat, the hand-to-hand weakness was replaced by a more balanced range of combat skills. Also known to be loyal in protecting it's contractor '''Level: 16 Type: Swift Attack Group Attack: 90 Defense: 2 Special: +6 Defense Skills: '''Chain Power(2/??/??), Eight Trigram Chains(3/??/??), Stab Core(5/??/??), Space Insulation(6/??/??) Mjilnir (13/??/??) '''Evolution Tree: Dragon Claw(Level 1)→Wyvern(Level 5)→Strong Fist(Level 11)→King Fist (Level 16) Combined From: None Quest Reward: None Materials to Create: '''Seer Steel Arm * 4, Migul Shoulder Muscle * 60, X Series Spirit Engine * 80, Slay Iron Wheel * 40 Purity 10% Soul * 4 GX-506W Vulcanos More threatening in appearance than power, it's smooth and continuous attacks are swift and relatively strong. Has limited aerial attack skills. Hybridized with living and mechanical attachments to heighten attack skills. Has rough and sometimes impatient nature. '''Level: 21 Type: Special Group Attack: 88 Defense: 0 Special: +8 Defense Skills: Upper Claw(5/??/??), Eight Trigram Chains(3/??/??), Stab Core(5/??/??), Dance of Claw(9/??/??), Dragon Fang(21/??/??), Blazing(15/??/??) Evolution '''Tree: ???? '''Combined From: GX-505T Fist King (Level 16) + GX-202W Red Wing (Level 13) Quest Reward: ???? Materials to Create: Drokay Charged Particle Creation* 80, Kamia Vibrating Wing Hide* 40, Black Piece of Blade* 120, Purity 10% Soul * 10